Various dolls with clothing and accessories are known. Some dolls include removable clothing or accessories, such as shoes or purses, so that the dolls outfits may be selected and changed by a child. However, such conventional dolls provide limited possibilities for reconfiguring the appearance of the doll.
There is a need for a doll having a unique mechanism for reconfiguring its appearance, which is relatively simple to operate, and which retains a child's interest and imagination.